


好事成双

by MariaFever (Tirpitz)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, No Beta, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/MariaFever
Summary: 被史密斯先生咬到后，清洁员利维撑了七天，还是被感染了。现在，他在等待死亡。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	好事成双

**Author's Note:**

> 原谅我，我又喝了

今天，是第七天。上帝在第七天休息。利维解下头上的绷带，看到咬伤处翻开红肉，感染得如火如荼，割开手，血也不爱流了，放到埃尔文面前，连埃尔文都不馋了，不再像条看见骨头的狗——他知道自己已时日无多。

原本以为可以幸免的。利维做了观察，被埃尔文咬伤后的活人，最快10分钟后变化，此时，埃尔文会立刻停止进食，像条巴巴的狗，又朝他扑来。

“你这挑食的家伙，把他吃完！”

很快，利维不得不一枪打死那个变化了的人。

最慢的，整整3个小时才变化，直到埃尔文把他两只小腿啃了，白骨森森。

好吧，利维的样本只有这两个。但这至少证明，变化时间因人而异。

事变的第一天，他就被埃尔文咬了，啊呜一口，疼，但还是没有混匪帮时中枪那么疼。利维自顾不暇，首先把埃尔文押到盥洗室里。本来还想带走韩吉，但这位似乎奔向了外面美好的世界，不出一个小时，外面也鸡飞狗跳起来，当夜，利维就封锁了学校，抵御外部的感染。

“该死的，埃尔文，你咬得有够深的。”

利维把埃尔文和自己一起关在盥洗室里，这里有水，他洗干净伤口，上好药水，再用绷带缠了。就在他说话的时候，埃尔文一直在隔间里闹腾。

埃尔文完全地变了。他的嘴巴长着，但再不会唤“早上好，利维”，或者“请打扫一下办公室”，还有“周末有时间吗？朋友送了我游乐园的票，不用白不用”。当时他心想“哪个三十好几的傻子会在游乐园约会啊”，说出来却是“有”。那次约会，他向埃尔文展示了他百发百中的枪法，老板都求他别打了别打了。打完，他挑起脑袋看埃尔文，得意洋洋，像个开屏的雄孔雀。埃尔文不得不扛了一堆玩偶回家，路人都觉得他们不存在的儿女有福了。

利维心想神往，一回神，埃尔文还在嚎。

“别吵了！烦死人了！”

埃尔文还是叫。利维打开门，他热情似火地扑过来，利维只好又给关回去了。利维在那个隔间前面站着，慢慢地顺着墙壁滑下来，在埃尔文的嗷嗷叫唤中，感到空虚。

一夜以后，埃尔文毫不气馁。利维只得将他五花大绑，再给嘴巴贴上胶带。现在他可以打开门，与自己还挺喜欢的男人四目相对。看着自己的作品，利维竟起了性欲——他赶紧骂自己疯了。

911打了，接线员却说警力不足，利维说我不要警察，我要医生，我男朋友发怪病了，接线员说医护也不足，利维说，什么！那我纳的税去哪儿了？

“再等等吧，埃尔文，很快你就能治好啦……”

但是埃尔文等不得。第三天，他窝在那里，渐渐地没有力气。利维撕开胶布，割伤自己，让血流到埃尔文嘴里，他才恢复一点。

“原来是要吃东西啊……”利维点头，“我去给你找。”

食堂冰箱里的小蛋糕！不吃。

沙拉！不吃，还干呕。

丧尸的手臂！不吃。

利维的手臂！上下牙砸得哐哐响，那利维就明白了。

他想把自己给埃尔文吃，哪怕一口呢，但他怕感染，他得活下来保护埃尔文。

上帝垂怜。第四天，底楼传来年轻女孩的尖叫。他走下去，发现是有人闯进来，几个花臂的大汉，拉扯一个他认识的哥特女孩。她的朋友们都被人按着，派不上用场。

“什么时候都管不住裤裆的混账家伙……”

他咔哒上膛，对着主犯的下体就是一霰弹枪。

那两个同党立刻调转枪头，可是吓得胯部发抖。利维看着那两对手臂，还有发达的下肢，充足的人肉，他直替埃尔文流口水。

所以他改拿棒球棒，把那两人打晕。他以前是干什么的，最擅长把人打得半死而不死，即便倒霉，也可少坐几年牢。

“利维先生，谢谢您！”

两个男生感激涕零。利维把霰弹枪送给他们，然后拖着两个活人上楼了。

吃饱喝足，埃尔文恢复得很好，又有力气对利维流血淋淋的口水了。利维享受埃尔文的目光，毫不掩饰的“我要吃了你”。其实想吃他，也就和想上他差不多，都是肉欲。

那天晚上，他的工作服已经全是血，俨然一屠夫。他坐在埃尔文对面，用也沾血的眼睛，眯着看了一会儿男朋友。最后，他把埃尔文摁在地上，扒了裤子就坐上去，擅自转化了埃尔文的食欲。

第五天，他听到埃尔文说，“利维”、“利维”。“明天我带你去见我爸爸”，“他会喜欢你的”。

第六天，那三个（看过他交易最新清洁剂的）学生来找他，兴高采烈地。

“广播说，军方已经在收容幸存者了，组织了好多船停在港口！”

“是吗，”他声音发哑，“快去吧。”

“您不去吗？”

“我要守着他……”

三个小孩这才意识到，隔间里有个感染者，还在闷闷地嚎叫。他们或多或少都吓退了几步。

“是你们的历史老师。”

“埃尔文老师……”艾伦——应该叫这个吧——看到地上的残肢，“等等，您是把他圈养起来了吗？！”

“是啊，他病了。你们不是要去港口吗，枪也给你们了，快去吧。”

三个孩子面面相觑，然后又看着他。

“噢，我明白了，”利维笑了，小孩的鬼点子，“要我保护你们。可以，要带上埃尔文。”

“军方不允许感染者上船，”金发书呆子说。

“他现在可听话了。”

“即便去了，他们也会射杀埃尔文老师的。”

“那不去了。”

第七天，那三个孩子要走了，背着大包小包，来和他告别。

“您真的不去了？”

“不去了，他们要杀他，”利维坐在地上，两手插袋，“快走。”

三个孩子又感动了。其实他只是不敢看他们，一看到那白生生的肉，他牙齿就痒。他今天又去食堂大厅，想拿点牛排肉煎了，刚打开冰柜却一个猛子扎下去，都不加热一下，就把生肉都吃了，一直到回去，还意犹未尽。

“这样就只有你我了。”

他甜蜜地靠在门板上，看着埃尔文，目光深情。后者也看回来，目光却不再饥渴。

“埃尔文，”利维慌神了，“你饿了？”

不，那眼里不是饿乏，只是冷静。不可能，丧尸看到活人不能冷静。

除非，他看到的不是人类。

利维转过头，那是他每天抹得锃亮锃亮的镜子。镜子里则是个疯子，嘴边一圈殷殷的鲜血。利维困惑，走近几步，发现那人连瞳孔都开始泛白了。

利维愣愣地，拿手去揩嘴。力气很大，揩得半张脸颊都皱了，揩出一条血痕，简直像是抹飞了口红。

这……是我。

利维的心情一脚踏空。

到底哪里出问题了？前天夜里，他在埃尔文身上起起伏伏，埃尔文想要吻他，可惜有胶布。

终于，利维注意到头上那一圈绷带，数日不疼，他也不换，都脏了。拆下来一看，恍然大悟——

埃尔文给他的吻痕，从第一天就开始起作用了。

天色渐晚，利维开始凶猛地发烧。他开始饥渴。他越发烦躁，脑袋里各种思绪飞来飞去，像《银翼杀手》的飞车，车水马龙，车祸频仍。他又坐到埃尔文对面，少了分焦灼，多了分坦然。

“埃尔文，看来，我没法保护你啦。

“我们才认识一年，睡觉也才两次。他妈的，早知道我第一天就来找你。

“我都想好带你去见我妈了，她喜欢正派的人。你爸怎么看待我？”

埃尔文静静地看着。

“我现在要听歌，你知道吗，”利维打开他那个老式随身听，The Cranberries的《Zombie》响起来，真巧，他哼起来，“‘在你的脑袋里，在你的脑袋里’……”

吃人吃人吃人吃人吃人血血血血吃人吃人吃人吃人我爱你埃尔文心脏胃肠子肝脏肺叶肾子肌肉下面是脂肪……

“让我亲一下。”

利维几乎是饿虎扑食般，解开埃尔文的胶布，扔一边去，抱住他便按上嘴唇，变换角度，一个满月一样的吻，充斥着牙齿磕碰与血液交换。埃尔文不再咬他了，任他蹂躏。

忽然，埃尔文发出某种声音，似乎是人类语言。

利维停下来，“什么？太重了？”

从利维嘴里发出的却不是人话，音调低得可怕。他愣了愣，突然明白了。

什么啊……早知道同是丧尸就能听懂话，就让你吃我了……

他自嘲地笑了笑，本想这么说，啪，最后一根线却崩断了。

距离病毒爆发已经是第14天。军方终于收复到这座学校——被称为病毒的震中——逐层寻找生还者。在第四楼的盥洗室发现了情况，那道门被从里面锁死了，武装小队不得不破门而入。在那里，他们发现了两位感染者，已经自然死亡，奇怪的是其中一个被浑身拘束着。屋内有喂食痕迹。

战术手电在空中一摇晃：

“Clear！”

END


End file.
